


Time forever holds secrets

by Katheryne_b



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, middle-earth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girl goes to Middle-Earth, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katheryne_b/pseuds/Katheryne_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Jenna Mitchell, ER doctor from Chicago and big middle-earth fan is taken to Middle-Earth after a terrible accident. Quickly, fiction becomes reality as Jenna tries her best to live throughout what she thought was a fantasy...Little did she know that her life was barely beggining and that her faith would become closely intertwine with the faith of the One Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time forever holds secrets

Dr Jenna Mitchell loved her job. Even after enduring 8 years of school and a hard residency, she still loved it. Jenna was an ER Doctor in one of Chicago’s many hospitals. She was 29 years old, lived alone with her forever faithful cat named Frodo. Yes, Frodo. Apart from her love for medicine, Jenna was a huge middle-earth fan. This, of course, awarded Jenna with the tag of having “No-Life”. But she didn’t care. Jenna was single, of course. Not by choice really, but mostly because she worked like crazy. Day shift, Night shift, week-end, holidays…you name it. She had dated a fellow doctor for a while, before he left to do his fellowship in Los Angeles…A move Jenna didn’t want to make at the time.

* * *

 

At 10 pm, on a rainy Wednesday, Jenna walked in at Chicago Press hospital for another night shift. Jenna could have picked a better hospital, in a better neighbourhood; but Jenna liked it here…She felt useful. She helped homeless, immigrants, poor people, and elderly people no matter what. That’s what a doctor was supposed to do. The first patients to come to the ER came with a load of Police officers. Jenna didn’t get the whole story but she knew it was a drug lord altercation. In the end, they ended up placing two patients in very different rooms. But that didn’t do any good really. When Jenna came back a few hours later to check on one of them, she found the other drug Lord on him, trying to strangle him whilst screaming things like “You don’t cross me!” and “Nobody ever crosses me!”

Jenna called for security and went to separate them immediately. But it was futile. Before security even came, the man pulled out a knife from under his jacket and stabbed the good doctor repeatedly.

* * *

 

Jenna woke up from the strangest dream ever. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them up again because of the blinding light. Was she at the hospital? She finally opened her eyes and realised she was surrounded by trees.

_“What the hell?”_ she thought to herself

She got up, difficultly at first, but finally managed to stand on her feet. He gaze quickly went to her stomach as she remembered what had happened. But nothing. Not a scratch.

_“This is weird.”_ She thought. _“And where the hell am I?”_

Not knowing where she was of what to do, Jenna decided to walk. She was thirsty. If she was lucky, she would find water soon.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Caras Galadhon, Galadriel, Lady of light, was blessed with another vision.

She was here.

* * *

 

 Jenna walked for some time before she found a stream of water. She bent down next to it and used her hand to drink some water. She still didn’t understand where she was but this place was beautiful nonetheless. She could here light bird chirping and felt a warm breeze against her cheek. She sat down next to a tree in order to think. She didn’t know what to do. She realised she still had her lab coat on and in her pockets; she had a pen, her stethoscope and her phone. HER PHONE.

She quickly took it and opened it but her battery was dead. Jenna was sure she had fully charged it just a few hours ago. But then again, she didn’t know for how long she had been out. Jenna let out a long sigh.

She felt so tired. Part of her just wanted to close her eyes and…

And she did close her eyes.

* * *

 

 Haldir of Lorien was on the leaders of the Marchwardens, border guards of the woods of Lothlorien. With him was also his two brothers, Rumil and Orophin and a few other wardens that he had handpicked himself. That morning, Galadriel had send him and his company north of the borders to search and bring back to the city a woman. She didn’t say more other that she was to be brought as gently as possible. Haldir really didn’t like secrets. But, she was his Lady so he did as he was told.

They walked for some time when they finally reached the river. There was no sign of any woman, or at least, that’s what Haldir thought.

They came upon a dark haired woman, alone, sleeping against a large willow tree. Haldir knew there were not a million possibilities. They had to wake her and take her to Lady Galadriel. He quickly looked at his brothers before walking in the direction of the tree. But before he even touched the girl, he heard his brother say:

“Remember” said Rumil “Gently.”

Haldir almost rolled his eyes but didn’t and then slightly shook the woman’s shoulder in order to wake her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, another "Girl goes to middle-earth story."  
> I couldn't help it, this idea stuck with me for quite some time so I decided to give it a shot. If you liked it, please feel free to comment or leave Kudos!  
> Cheers!


End file.
